Our Twisted Fairytale
by aestheticisms
Summary: 100 Sentences On The Subject of Volkner and Jasmine. Alexandrianshipping, Rating: T for Safety
1. Set One

Our Twisted Fairytale,

100 Sentences on the Subject of Volkner and Jasmine.

**a/n: okay, I'll try and stop writing these two. XD this is the first fifty, and the last fifty will be posted tomorrow. right now, I'm working on a kingdom hearts thing. ^_^**

**review, fave? oh, and the fifth reviewer can choose a sentence from all of these (or wait for the next fifty) and I'll write a one-shot that goes with it. it will be posted with this. **

**yay.**

**-RV  
**

* * *

**1. Introduction**

The first time Jasmine, the Olivine City native, had laid her eyes on the shining shock star of Sunyshore City was an accident; she had tripped on her feet and landed in his arms.

**2. Love**

Volkner was against love of any kind; that was, until a certain brunette had given him a shy smile and said: "…thank you for saving me."

**3. Light**

Their first date was something Jasmine couldn't forget; after all, their only company had been the ocean, the stars, and the lighthouse, its light flashing every five seconds.

**4. Dark**

Volkner wrapped an arm around Jasmine shivering body, his voice warm and soft against the girl's ear: "Are you afraid of the dark?"

**5. Rot**

The shining shock star of Sunyshore, Volkner, hid an amused smile as he picked up a rotting house plant, as the petite brunette sniveled: "Don't tell me you're sad because the plant died, Jasmine."

**6. Break**

Jasmine clucked her tongue as she tended to Volkner's swollen arm; with a quick shake of her head, she spoke: "You broke your arm, didn't you?"

**7. Heaven**

Volkner didn't believe in Heaven; what was the point when he was pretty damn sure he was already there when Jasmine had finally said yes to his dating proposal.

**8. Hell**

Jasmine was afraid of Hell; it was the only place she was sure that she couldn't be able to find Volkner.

**9. Cut**

Volkner holds the whimpering Poochyana as Jasmine tended to its wounds, there was so many cuts on the poor animal; Volkner saw a flash in the brunette's eyes that he never saw before: rage.

**10. Breathe**

"Breathe, Jasmine." He murmured, as he kissed the brunette's neck, making the girl's breathing rate increase.

**11. Memory**

Jasmine can't remember a day when she didn't feel fluttery in Volkner's presence, wait, no: she had forgotten when Volkner had been a monster, and punched Falkner in the face.

**12. Insanity**

When Volkner was dating Candice, he always felt borderline insane; he always had to be perfect for the icy queen, but when he met Jasmine…it all clicked.

**13. Misfortune**

Jasmine and Volkner stared, wide-eyed and awestruck at the ruins of the Olivine Lighthouse; Jasmine began to cry at the misfortune that had struck her life.

**14. Smile**

"You smiled." Volkner said casually, giving red-faced Jasmine another reason to blush.

**15. Silence**

The days that Jasmine and Volkner didn't speak were usually the days that Flint dubbed "signs of the apocalypse".

**16. Spit**

"That is disgusting!" Jasmine screeched jumping back a foot back after Volkner had spit out his piece of gum into the trashcan, causing Volkner to roll his eyes at the girl.

**17. Blood**

Volkner's eyes widened, his blue eyes taking in the unbelievable scene, Jasmine's perfect face was bleeding, a bruise under her right green eye: "Who the hell do I have to beat up?"

**18. Under**

Volkner felt the girl arch forward as his foot rubbed against her leg under the blanket that covered them under the shade of one of Sunyshore Beach's very few palm trees.

**19. Gray**

"I thought Sunyshore was never gray." Jasmine commented to Volkner, her eyes glued to the cloudy sky that covered the perpetually sunny city.

**20. Fortitude**

The weary battlers heaved and puffed, Jasmine's green eyes flashing with determination; "You're pretty strong, Volkner."

**21. War**

"I've been in two wars," Volkner said, his blue eyes somber as Jasmine hugged the ex-soldier; "Then don't make our relationship a battlefield."**  
**

**22. Mother**

"Mother…" Jasmine started, before clearing her throat, "this is my…ah…boyfriend-" Volkner cut her off faster than you could say 'shock': "Fiancé."

**23. Distasteful**

Volkner studied the girl's ball gown and shook his head, "Red isn't your color…you're more of a…" he paused for a second and grabbed a simple, strapless, pink gown, the color of roses, "…a pink type."

**24. Want**

"I want you, Jasmine," Jasmine closed her eyes, as Volkner began kissing whatever ski n she had exposed; she was powerless against his ridiculously seductive voice.

**25. Lurking**

"VOLKNER!" Jasmine wailed as Volkner came rushing out of the gym, jacket half on and boots half-zipped, "Yeah?" Jasmine whipped around and pointed at a lurking reporter.

**26. Europe**

Jasmine had always wanted to travel to faraway lands; especially the land that focused on the art of fashion, Paris was it?

**27. Foreign**

"I don't know any foreign languages, there's no need for them," Volkner announced, as Jasmine giggled behind her computer's screen, while typing 'j'aime Volkner' on his social network page.

**28. Sorrow**

Volkner's heart seemed to break when he laid his eyes on the brunette that was sobbing hysterically over the loss of her Ampharos; he grabbed her and pressed her against his chest, hoping that the gesture would help, even a little bit.

**29. Urban**

Volkner was also a firm non-believer in urban legends, which changed when Jasmine scared him senseless about the man who came to your home and stole the thing most important to you; that night he made sure to lock the door of the room that Jasmine slept in, just in case.

**30. Rain**

"Oh, it even rains here?" Jasmine snipped, her head resting on Volkner's lap; this caused the blond to smack the girl lightly with his newspaper, "Of course, Sunyshore isn't Mirage Island, you know."

**31. Flower**

"Here." Volkner said with a nonchalance, that Jasmine was about to turn around and say something, but was silence by the appearance of her favorite flower: the jasmine.

**32. Night**

"You're beautiful," Volkner kissed Jasmine, his arms securing the girl against his chest, as Jasmine wrapped her arms around his neck, hoping that the night wouldn't end soon.

**33. Wrath**

As soon as Flint found out that Jasmine and Volkner were dating, they knew that there was something worse than dying: it was called the wrath of Flint.

**34. Moon**

Jasmine looked at Volkner with those sad, shy eyes that he was used to seeing each night, but tonight, under the moon, they seemed to haunt him.

**35. Walk**

Volkner realized that Jasmine walked a different way than the average individual; there was a slight skip in her step that he had never seen before.

**36. Precious**

Volkner's eyes were glued to the precious diamond that sparkled on a gold band; he would get that for her, eventually.

**37. See**

Jasmine held up a flower that shared her namesake and showed it to the bored blond, "You see, this flower is rare in Sunyshore," Volkner replied to that with a slight smirk: "Just like you."

**38. Abandoned**

Volkner stood at the pier, waiting for the familiar brunette girl to come; she never did.

**39. Dream**

Jasmine wrapped her arms around the ex-soldier and murmured something in the blonde's ear: "Do you ever dream about me, Volkner?"

**40. 4:29 PM**

Their first kiss real kiss happened at four twenty-nine, right after Volkner got off the ferry that had taken him to Olivine City.

**41. Citric Acid**

Jasmine squinted at the cup of orange juice that waited for her: "Did you make this, Volkner, if so, are you trying to poison me?"

**42. Still**

"Stay still," Volkner murmured, as Jasmine clung to him like a cat, her nails piercing his back's exposed skin.

**43. Die**

"I don't want you to die," Jasmine cried, as Volkner gave her one last honest smile; Jasmine screamed as she buried her face in his chest.

**44. Two Roads**

Volkner and Jasmine met on a dark, starry, night; two roads had brought them to the crossroad that indicated their meeting.

**45. Two Guns**

Volkner handed Jasmine her controller, who immediately refused it, "I don't like guns. Of any kind." This made Volkner drop his gun and suggest that they do something else.

**46. Drop**

"Drop Dead." Jasmine hissed as she slammed the front door shut, leaving Volkner an uncontrollable, confused, and angry mess: What had he done wrong?

**47. Dirt**

Volkner kicked the dirt that had accumulated in a pot in his front door; Jasmine immediately scolded him and said that the dirt was for the flowers she was about to plant.

**48. Young**

Jasmine snuggled against Volkner's black tee-shirt covered chest, wrapping her arms around his waist: "I wonder how you were when you were younger."

**49. Preservatives**

Volkner stared at the girl's skilled hands as she placed fresh peaches in a jar, sealing the lid with a gooey liquid: "This is how you preserve your fruits, Volkner."

**50. Breaking the Rules**

Volkner had the Olivine native, Jasmine, up against a brick wall, murmuring nothings into her ear, well, that was until they were rudely inturrupted: "What did I say about public displays of affection during our leader get togethers?"


	2. Set Two

Our Twisted Fairytale,

100 Sentences on the Subject of Volkner and Jasmine.

**a/n: here is the last set; waiting for my lucky fifth reviewer. if you are the fifth reviewer, make sure to tell me which one you want expanded into a one-shot. (:**

**review, fave? *rocks out to Stephen/Steven (cuz it's Steven Stone's theme song!) by Ke$ha.  
**

**-RV  
**

* * *

**51. Sport**

Jasmine kicked the soccer ball at the unsuspecting blond male, who cursed loudly when his head got hit: "Jeez, Volkner. You suck at sports."

** 52. Old**

Volkner took Jasmine's hand gently and slipped the Denji's family heirloom on her left ring finger: his great-grandmother's engagement ring.

**53. Desecrate**

Here they were, the odd couple of Sunyshore and Olivine, littering: Flint chuckled as Jasmine and Volkner were being scolded by Cynthia, because dropping any piece of paper in her hall was a bad thing.

**54. Tower**

Volkner was a tower; he was stubborn, protective, and held secrets that never wanted to be told: Jasmine knew because she had been able to break down the wall.

**55. Need**

Jasmine was the air, Volkner decided, as he stared at the blue ocean; a need.

**56. Biohazard**

"How long has that been under your couch, Volkner?" Jasmine asked, shaking her head in disdain as she carefully removed the pizza slice from the floor.

**57. Sacrificial**

Jasmine's tears were like diamonds, falling down onto the jacket of the wounded soldier: "Jasmine, don't cry, you're so pretty."

**58. Kick in the Head**

Jasmine laughed as Flint 'star light' kicked Volkner in the head; Volkner immediately turned around and pummeled him.

**59. No Way Out**

"Want to tell me how we can get out of here?" Jasmine asked, fear slowly consuming the girl: I mean, who wouldn't be terrified of being stuck in Flint's sprawling, three floor, no exit-status Villa?

**60. Desert**

"There's a desert in Hoenn?" Volkner asked curiously, much to Jasmine's amusement; she patted his shoulder lightly before replying, "Of course, Volkner. I forgot you don't travel. Would you like a tissue for your issue?"

**61. Fairy Tale**

Jasmine smiled as she lay her head against her knight in shining armor; after all, she was a princess in her fairytale.

**62. Voodoo**

Flint absentmindedly wondered what would happen if he got a hold of a Jasmine and Volkner voodoo doll set; he then shook his head, that my friends would be the apocalypse.

** 63. Do Not Disturb**

"V-Volkner!" Jasmine screamed as Flint passed by the closed door that led to the blonde's room; he immediately ran off, telling anyone who would hear, "VOLKNER'S DOING JASMINE!": In reality, Jasmine had stepped on a pin and had called for help.

**64. City**

Olivine City, Volkner decided, was much more up his speed; it was quiet, quaint, and housed the love of his life.

**65. Colors**

A small smile began to form on Volkner's usually serious face when he saw that Jasmine had drawn him a picture; the colors were vibrant, and the ocean just as lively as the real one.

**66. Snow**

"So, this is…Jasmine," Candice started, her usually happy-go-lucky demeanor dark and cold, like the snow falling down on the trio.

**67. Drum**

"Hey, piano man!" A drunk Flint yelled, as Jasmine chuckled softly to herself; 'Le Rue Ensoille' had a drummer today, not a pianist.

**68. Hero**

Even if a year had gone by them, Volkner will always hold the memory of their meeting close to his heart: That was the night that he had become a hero for Jasmine.

**69. Annoyance**

Flint groaned inwardly and fell to a sorry slump on Volkner's couch, "Can you guys stop giving each other those lovey dovey eyes? Please?" Volkner and Jasmine began laughing, finally learning the secret on how to annoy Flint.

** 70. 67%**

"My analyzer says that your relationship is 67% based off of money, lust, and-" Factory Head Thorton's words were cut short thanks to a fist to the face; delivered by Volkner, free of charge.

**71. Obsession**

Volkner was frankly quite surprised when he opened the door to Jasmine's hotel room: the girl had been playing on her Nintendo DS non-stop, and when she saw him she had smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry…uh, this game is really addicting?"

**72. Mislead**

Jasmine blushed as she quickly grabbed the nearest piece of paper and Volkner jumped over the sofa, leaving the brunette alone to confront of her parents: "It's not what you think!"

**73. I. Can't.**

"I. Can't." Jasmine's face was stained with tears as Volkner landed light kisses on her neck, face, and lastly, her forehead: "Everything is going to be alright."

**74. Confrontation**

"Volkner, will you wait for five seconds?" Jasmine's green eyes were locked on the man's blue; Volkner turned around and gave the girl a sly grin, "I know what you're going to say. Love you too."

**75. Mirror**

When Volkner looked into the mirror, he sometimes saw another reflection that wasn't his; Jasmine told him that that was normal, everyone had something to hide.

**76. Broken**

For Volkner, seeing the girl in his arms, broken and bruised, was the worse experience in his life; it even trumped the night he was sent to fight for Hoenn.

**77. Testament**

"This is our testament, our legacy." Jasmine announced, raising a flute of champagne; Volkner kissed her cheek while the people cheered as the lights and buzz glittered in the diamond that rested on Jasmine's hand.

**78. Drink**

Volkner slammed the glass back on the counter and May tsked and shook her head, refilling the haggard male's drink: "A fight with Jasmine?"

**79. Balk**

When Volkner first showed Jasmine his childhood home, Jasmine had drawn back; Curiously enough, the same thing had happened with Jasmine had introduced him to her parents.

**80. Words**

Jasmine chewed on her lower lip, her mind concentrating on finding the perfect words; she was going to tell him how she felt today.

**81. Pen and Paper**

Later, Jasmine grabbed a piece of paper and silver pen; she would write the words down.

**82. +**

"There, all done." Volkner said unceremoniously, making Jasmine roll her eyes: their palm tree now had the initials V + J on it.

**83. Heal**

They would eventually heal, even after their beloved lighthouses had crashed and burned.

**84. Cold**

"Here," Volkner wrapped his signature blue jacket on Jasmine's bare shoulders, causing the brunette to smile shyly at him.

**85. Sick**

Jasmine sneezed quietly and Volkner had to laugh at the sick girl; she sounded like a Shinx when she sneezed.

**86. Seeing Red**

Volkner kicked and punched, ignoring the screams of the girl he was fighting for: There was only one thing he was worried about, one, beating the living hell out of the guy who had dared lay a hand on Jasmine.

**87. Hunger**

"Come on, eat up," Jasmine chastised, and Volkner groaned as he let the Olivine native feed him.

**88. Pain**

Volkner thought he could deal with pain, but was he wrong; the emotional blow that he felt when he saw Jasmine being drugged was probably worse than dying.

**89. Through the Fire**

Nothing was clear for Jasmine, everything was blurry, fuzzy; the only thing she did remember was somebody pulling her away from the sound; the sane part of her was screaming for Volkner.

**90. Triangle**

Volkner knew that he had to act fast, chanting as he ran though the triangle shaped hall; Falkner was going to wish he didn't mess with the shock star of Sunyshore.

**91. Drown**

Jasmine felt her consciousness slipping, falling further into oblivion, "Volkner, where are you?" she said softly, before closing her eyes.

**92. Rape**

"Get your filthy hands off of her," Volkner screamed, ripping the unsuspecting blue-haired man off of Jasmine's unclothed figure; Volkner made sure to make Falkner bleed, his nose broken and his heartbeat slowly faltering…

**93. Iron**

"You almost killed him," Jasmine murmured, her head propped against many white pillows; Volkner gripped her hand with an iron grasp, he would never let her go.

**94. Soft**

Volkner stared into Jasmine's green eyes, his gaze soft, his hand soft on her face, what he said after shocked her, in a good way: "Will you, Jasmine of Olivine, marry me?"

**95. Wedding**

Their wedding took place in Ever Grande City, a far away isle in Hoenn; Jasmine and Volkner exchanged bows on the beach while Flint cried on a very distraught looking Cynthia.

**96. Storm**

"Do you love me, Volkner?" Jasmine's quiet voice broke the silence that had wrapped around them, as the unexpected storm that had hit Sunyshore raged by: "Yes, Jasmine. I love you."

**97. Safety**

He vowed that he would always keep her safe, even if it cost him his own life; it was the duty of a soldier.

**98. Puzzle**

Volkner, even after their first year as a married couple, still viewed Jasmine as the puzzle he first started working on many years before.

**99. Alone**

Jasmine crawled into the bed she shared with Volkner, covering herself with the blankets they used; he had been gone for three days, and no one knew where he was.

**100. Gone**

Volkner stared at the ocean waves, a bright azure, and felt a light tap on his shoulder; shocked, he turned around to see the petite brunette, whose eyes were brimmed with tears-"I'm so sorry Jasmine."-"Don't be." – She wrapped her arms around the taller man and they rocked each other, and she showered him with kisses.


	3. 57 Sacrificial

Our Twisted Fairytale,

**a/n: here is for my reviewer,**mochicocoa** who wanted 57 to be expanded. ^^ I'm sorry if it's too short!~ D:  
**

**-RV  
**

* * *

**57. Sacrificial**

The night was calm, dark, and moonless. Jasmine hated it when the night was like this. It mocked her, the darkness wrapped around her, teasing her fear of the lightless sky.

"Come on, Jasmine." A voice snapped her out of her reverie, and a smile perched on her lips. A tall, blond, man was next to her, a concerned gaze etched in his eyes. His blue, fathomless eyes…

"Oh, I'm sorry Volkner…" She said softly, her hazel eyes flickering away from the window and towards Volkner. "It's just that…back in Olivine, it's usually not this dark." Volkner gave her a reassuring smile and a peck on the cheek.

"It's all right, you're with me. I'll protect you." He wrapped an arm around the girl, who accepted the comfort. She felt safe with him, another reason that she loved the man.

"Let's go home, all right?" Volkner took the girl's hand and led her away from the beach and towards the Sunyshore Gym, where she lived during her sabbaticals.

That's when it happened.

Jasmine didn't know what she saw or heard first. If it was the clicking of a gun, or if it was the actual gunshot, she would never know.

All she knew was that Volkner was hit.

"Who's out there? Someone help!" Jasmine screamed, dropping down to the sandy beach as Volkner fell back, like a puppet whose strings had been cut. His eyes were beginning to glaze over and Jasmine put her hands on his chest, shaking him.

"Don't close your eyes, Volkner! Someone help! Oh my God, oh my God!" Jasmine's heart was racing, as Volkner gave the girl a soft, sincere, smile. His eyelids began to twitch close and the Olivine native shook her head violently.

"No, no, no! Volkner, don't leave me!" The ambulance siren was shrieking in the night air, as a paramedic began unloading the stretcher.

Jasmine's tears were like diamonds, falling down onto the jacket of the wounded soldier: "Jasmine, don't cry, you're so pretty." The paramedic hefted the blond onto the stretcher, and was rolling him away, as Volkner's hand slowly began leaving Jasmine's.

"How can I…Volkner?" His eyes were closing, and his pulse slowing. Jasmine frantically reached for him, but his hand was out of reach. He was being carried away and a nurse stood by the brunette's side, as she sobbed into her hands.

"VOLKNER!" She shouted, as the tears kept falling, and somewhere around the midst of the chaos, she blacked out.

When Jasmine of Olivine woke up, she found herself in Volkner's bedroom, with Flint looking at her with a grimace. His eyes were bloodshot, and even his afro seemed to be lifeless. The red head took the girl's hand and shook his head.

"Jazz…Volkner's gone."

The brunette blinked. The colors around her were fuzzy. She felt like the world was spinning far too fast…far too fast for her to catch up with it.

"They weren't aiming for him, either. Whoever shot him wanted you gone."

Jasmine felt her throat close off, as she coughed violently, choking on her sobs. The ring on her left finger seemed to slip off as Flint patted her on the back.

He would be there for his late-best friend's would-be fiancé. It was the best…he could do. Flint would help her move on with her life, because if she stayed in the state she was now…

Volkner's sacrifice would've been worth nothing.


End file.
